1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector which is interposed between two objects to be connected and electrically connects the two objects to be connected to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a connector which comprises a plurality of contacts, and first and second housings which hold the plurality of contacts (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-198441, (Paragraphs 0032, 0035, 0036, 0050, and 0051, FIGS. 9 to 13, and so forth).
The plurality of contacts are arranged in upper and lower two levels, and the contacts in the upper level and those in the lower level are line-symmetrical with each other.
The plurality of contacts each include first and second contact portions, first and second spring portions, first and second holding portions, and a floating portion.
When electrically connecting a card board and a motherboard using this connector, even though the card board is positioned relatively upward with respect to the motherboard, or is inclined with respect to the motherboard, the contacts are deformed, so that displacement between the two boards in a vertical direction and the inclination of the card board with respect to the motherboard are accommodated, whereby a favorable contact state between the first and second contact portions and the two boards is ensured.
However, in the above-mentioned connector, a contact force of the first contact portion which is brought into contact with the card board sometimes becomes much larger than that of the second contact portion which is brought into contact with the motherboard, or the floating portion is sometimes largely deformed. This may increase an operating force required in fitting the connector to the card board, and may cause plastic deformation of the first and second contact portions and the floating portion, or may impair the contact stability of the contact portions.